happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor
"The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" is the twelfth and special episode of Happy Peep written by MarioFan65. This story follows Esequiel in his life when he was a chick and later, he created his inventions before the population Super Tickle Torment 9000 comes in Antarctica. Characters *Esequiel (the main protagonist) *Timo the Scientist *Lucrecia the Scientist *Mr. Cristopher *Mrs. Emila *Cafeteria Lady (minor) *Josesito *Bully #1 *Bully #2 *Bully #3 *Bully #4 *Joselito the Elder (the tertiary antagonist) *Josesito's mother *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Adélie Penguin Announcer *The Adélie God (cameo in Adélie Inventions Corp logo) *Mr. Leandro (the main antagonist) *Mr. Leandro's wife (mentioned) *Adélie Inventions Corp Workers *Adélie Inventions Corp Speaker *Skua #1 (minor antagonist) *Skua #2 (minor antagonist) *Skua #3 (minor antagonist) *Leopard Seals (the secondary antagonists) *Lazy Weddell Seal *Xever the Elder (mentioned in the ending of the present time) *Dancing Adélie Penguin Chick (seen in video only as live-action) *Moving Adélie Penguin Toy (seen in video only as live-action) *Katy Snowstir (seen only on the "Antarctica's Superstar Penguin" show) *Antarctica's Superstar Penguin Announcer (seen only on the "Antarctica's Superstar Penguin" show) Chapters */Chapter 1/ */Chapter 2/ */Chapter 3/ */Chapter 4/ */Chapter 5/ *Chapter 6/Epilogue Trivia General *This story features a old-fashion screen in the beginning of the episode. *This is the first Happy Peep episode to be a prequel and the prequel to the Happy Feet franchise as a whole. *This is the second episode of Happy Peep to feature only fanon characters after "Manny the African Penguin gets a Tickle Torment". *You Mad or Not is the first Happy Feet fanon song to appear in this episode of Season 2. *The song "That's All I Need" is the good version of "What Do We Care?". Esequiel's life is about something he wants to success and Josesito's life is about something he care about. *This is the second episode to feature Baby Esequiel since "Tickle Torment Future" which is a episode special of Season 1. *This is the third fan-fiction story to have the title "The Story of" after The Story of The Five Amigos (including the sequels except the prequel) and The Story of Terry the Penguin. *In this story, Esequiel's home used to be on a nest pile before he created his tickle lab to sleep better. *At the end of the episode, the present time begins when Esequiel is going to start his tickle tour to Cape Adare which it will set off to the Season 1's episode "Roy the Elder gets a Tickle Torment". *In "The Fish Job", Adélie Inventions Corp was mentioned but now, it makes an appearance in this episode. References *The Dancing Adélie Penguin Chick theme in the live-action Cape Adare is "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. *The Moving Adélie Penguin Toy is based on the real one that was a video from Instagram by the user @flockofpenguins. *The show "Antarctica's Superstar Penguin" uses elements from the Super Mario series. *The title card is very similar to the last episode of Season 1, "The Fish Job". *In the song "You Mad or Not, when Esequiel is inventing the Ice Tickle Torture 5000 is the same scene where Esequiel is getting whited out from Darksmoke in Season 1's episode "Tickle Torment Future". **And the scene is taking place around the future. *In the song "Ends of the Earth", Esequiel and Josesito are walking and looking at the light, similar to Patchi and Juniper did in the film, Walking with Dinosaurs. In Development *Originally, this episode was going to be the last episode of Season 1. However, "The Fish Job" take its place to be the last episode of Season 1 while this episode moves on to Season 2. **And MarioFan65 have not started on making stuff for this episode before it was delayed. *Josesito was going to be the main antagonist. However, he was changed to be a bully and Mr. Leandro take its place to be the main antagonist of this episode. *Leandro was going to be the elder and leader of Paulet Island and Joselito was going to be the boss of Adélie Inventions Corp. Two of them got switched to have Mr. Leandro as the boss and Joselito as the elder and leader of Paulet Island. *The Groupies were planned to appear, but they were dropped out in the final version of the story and replaced by the Bullies appearing with Josesito. **In Paulet Island, they were no groupies around but only living in Adélie-Land and Cape Adare. *This episode was suspose to be released on September 3rd, 2014, but it was moved to the 8th for not having "A Tickle Torment at Puffin-Land" done at the time. Gallery Artwork= Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Baby Esequiel Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Esequiel Timo the Scientist.png|Artwork of Timo Lucrecia the Scientist.png|Artwork of Lucrecia the Scientist Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Joselito the Elder.PNG|Artwork of Joselito the Elder Mr. Cristopher (New Look).png|Artwork of Mr. Cristopher Mrs. Emila.png|Artwork of Mrs. Emila Dancing Adélie Penguin Chick Drawing Request.png|A drawing of the Dancing Adelie Penguin Chick by the deviantArt user, iza200117 used in this episode Mr. Leandro.png|Artwork of Mr. Leandro Adélie Inventions Corp Speaker.png|Artwork of the Adélie Inventions Corp Speaker Adélie Inventions Corp Logo.png|Artwork of the Adélie Inventions Corp logo Adélie Inventions Corp.png|Artwork of Adélie Inventions Corp Paulet Island All-Grade School.png|Artwork of Paulet Island All-Grade School |-|Concepts= Mr. Cristopher.jpg|Concept drawing of Mr. Cristopher by Penguin-Lover Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep